A New Beginning
by Fangirl62
Summary: Over summer Clary changes everything about herself so she wouldn't get bullied again but after making these changes her and the family move due to job opportunities. On the first day of school she meets a certain golden boy who she can't stop staring at and he can't stop staring either. Will she finally open up about her past and will he protect her?
1. Chapter 1

**CLARY'S POV**

I stand in front of my full length mirror and straighten out my clothes nervously. Recently we have moved back to where my mum and Luke first lived because Luke was opening a bookstore and my mum got an amazing job at an art gallery where the owner wouldn't mind selling her art which was awesome.

At my old school I never really had any real friends, yeah sure we would hang out in school and joke around but outside school they never really socialised with me but to be honest I didn't even care all I ever needed was my sketchbook and my art supplies.

I got bullied a lot because my hair is red and is uncontrollable at times, my eyes are emerald green, I was very petite meaning I had no curves or even breasts if it wasn't for my name people would think I was a guy and believe me people thought I was going through identity crisis and I was short and would get trampled on by people.

But over summer I completely changed. I can now control by red hair and it's always curled and is never frizzy, I still have my big emerald eyes, I actually got curves and my breasts came in (which I am ecstatic about) and I tall so I am about 5ft 7 instead of being 5ft.

Since these changes I've actually got attention from the male population which my brother hates and he has practically become my bodyguard. Whilst I look like my mum Jon has Valentines white hair, height, but he has green eyes and he is very muscular and everyone is usually scared of him.

"Clare?" I turn around to face my mum

"Yeah"

"Breakfast is ready and sweetie you look fine" she said smiling and walking down the stairs. I take one last look in the mirror, I'm wearing a white strap top with a denim shirt, a pair of beige skinny jeans and dark brown knee high boots. My hair is in perfect curls and my make is done all natural so I have mascara and eyeliner to make my eyes pop and I have lip balm on but because of my porcelain skin I don't need to put on any foundation.

I grab my bag and run down the stairs and notice everyone is already eating. We all talk about random things until me and Jon have to leave. We are sitting in the car listening to music until the car stops and I notice that we are in the schools parking lot.

My brother turns to me with worry in his eyes "Clary if anyone bothers you tell me and I'll sort them out, I don't want you to get bullied again"

"Jon you need to stop blaming yourself it's not your fault" I never told my brother or even my parents that I was getting bullied until my brother caught the schools sluts and jocks cornering me and he always blamed himself because he never noticed the change in me or that his 'friends' would bully his sister.

"It just feels like it" I take his hand and squeeze it and he looks up and smiles. We both take a deep breath and step out of the car.

We walk up the path and I notice that everyone is staring at us and my brother is starring at the guys looking, if looks could kill. We are walking past all the lockers and a group of people turn around and I notice a boy all golden and I itch to draw him but then my eyes land on someone with geeky glasses, brown eyes and messy hair and he still wears his gamer tee's.

He practically runs to me and pulls me into a tight hug and squeezes and I hug him back with the same strength. We pull back and Simon brushes the hair away from my eyes and puts it behind my ear; we both have the biggest grins on our faces. Then we hear someone clearing their throat.

"Hey Simon" my brother says

"Hey. When did you guys get back? And where's my geeky Clary gone?!" he says completely outraged.

"We got back a few days ago and-"

"Geeky Clary is still in there" I elbow my brother in the rubs and he flinches. I went to say something but my brother interrupts me. "Well it was nice seeing you again Simon but we have to get our schedules' we'll see you later" we say our goodbyes and leave.

We soon make to the office and we compare our schedules and it turns out we are in all of the same classes which is cool because at least I have someone to talk to but again no one would likely talk to me because my guard dog would end up punching someone in the face.

We walk to our first class which is maths and when I walk in my eyes immediately go to the golden boy but I notice he is already staring at me...

**JACE'S POV**

I woke up with someone banging on my door and when I didn't answer nor shout something back the door busted opened and my step-sister walked in.

"Get up we are going to be late and if you are not down those stairs in five minutes we are leaving without you!" she turns around curtly and slams the door.

I quickly get up and put on a pair of jean and a top. I grab my bag and run down the stairs to be completely gobsmacked. "I thought we were going to be late?!"

"I lied" Izzy said smiling.

"Then why did you wake me up so damn early!" I said outraged

"There are new people starting today!"

I went to say something but Alec stopped me so I just let it slide. We ate our breakfast and were on our way to school.

Once we got there I notice that Izzy's face completely lit up around rat face so before we got even close to him I decided to tease Izzy a bit

"Are you sure we are here to see the new people or are we here early so you can see rat face" I said smirking and her face drops but she turns around and walks away in a huff.

We stand in our group near some lockers. I am completely bored whilst I listen to Izzy and Magnus talk about clothes or Simon and Alec talk about whatever they have in common. I am completely zoned out until I feel someone hit me. I went to whack them back but then I notice what we were all staring at well precisely who. The girl. She is easiest the most beautiful girl I have seen her flaming hair bouncing and I could make out her big emerald eyes, I didn't even care to look at her body because I didn't care about that she was just that beautiful and no-one had made my heart beat this quick before.

Simon runs over to the girl and guy and pulls the red head into a tight hug before pulling away from her and tucking a bit of hair behind her ear. I noticed that I am clenching my fists and I notice that Izzy is ready to punch the girl. How can I be so jealous of rat face? After a few works are exchanged the guy and girl walk away and Simon comes back with a smile plastered on his face.

"Who was that Simon?" Izzy spat

"That was Clary and Jonathan my friends when I was younger, the ones I told you about" thats her name.

"Why didn't you tell us that the girl was hot?" I said

"Because um she never looked that way before" he said mumbling under his breath

"Well I for one is obsessed with her fashion choice, it so simple but so hot!" Magnus exclaimed

"What did you mean she never looked that way before?" Izzy asked

"This is going to sound kind of rude but when I knew her you could never tell if she was a girl or not"

We were all shocked by this. Clary is beautiful and I never expected that but Izzy looked happy with his answer to be honest and I didn't want her to start anything if Simon and that girl had a thing going on but I was also jealous that she didn't look at me but then I didn't want her too because I drooled on my top.

Soon after the bell rang and we all got our stuff from our lockers and made our way to maths the only people who didn't have anyone sitting beside them was me and Izzy and she was in front of me. Everyone seemed to be talking about the new people and all I kept hearing was how hot the guys thought she was and how they were going to hook up with her and then the girls were the same about the guy.

"Izzy" I said tapping her shoulder and she turned around with a smiled plastered on her face. I didn't know if it was devious or not.

"Yeah?"

"Don't start anything with the new girl"

She sighed "I'm not its just that I'm jealous because of the way Simon was smiling and then when he told us that you couldn't tell the difference if she was a girl or not it made me happy because I could have used it against her so she would back off Simon but when we were at the lockers he told me that they were just friends that he has a crush on someone but he wouldn't tell me so" she said shrugging her shoulders at the end.

I simply nodded and leaned back in my chair. Then the door opened and the new guy walked in followed by the new girl. I couldn't help stare at her and then she turned around and stared at me too. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks but I didn't look away, I couldn't.

**CLARY AND JACE'S POV**

This is going to be an interesting year...

**Hey guys! This is my first story that I've written for Fanfiction. So please tell me if you love or hate it! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Those words still ring in my head. Echoing when I walk to my seat like everything is in slow motion. _Clarissa take a seat next to Jace_. Jace...Jace...Jace, Golden boy; the hot guy. Breathe.

I sit down next to him whilst my brother sits next to a raven haired girl who is hot but my brother seems unfazed. How can he not be freaking out?! Duh Clary different hormones and body parts. I ignore the jealous stares I get from somewhat sluts of the school and face the front of the room.

I feel as if my heart is going to fall out of my chest. I feel a stinging on my right cheek and I notice the raven girl Isabelle just smacked me!

"There told you I could get her attention"

"What the absolute fu-"I whisper scream

"Clare" my brother warned me about my language as he slightly laughs

"What seems to be of importance for me to get smacked?" I say sweetly trying not to punch him as my hands clench into fists

"I need a pen" then he backs up.

I know that the raven girl and golden boy are watching us with interest so I do the most mature thing could think of, I lift a pen from my case and throw it at my brothers head and it hits with a smack and everyone turns around to face us so I look down at my work so it seems like I'm concentrating

"Is everything okay um Jonathan" the teaching asks while checking the roll call sheet

"Yes Sir, everything's fine just dropped my pen" he says picking it up

I smirk to myself and choke on a laugh so I violently cough. After I calm down my brother turns to me with a devious smirk. If I don't survive I love you mum and Luke! Robert Downey Jr sorry our non-existed relationship was cut short due to my demon brother. Peace.

The rest of class and every other class after maths seemed to go fast and now it was break. I went to my locker while my brother went to his. I made plans with Simon to sit with him and his friends and my brother tags along.

I sit down to see the people whom Simon hangs out with these people are totally different from Eric or Matt. They are hot and so Simon (but in a geeky way), out-going, fun, bubbly and one is kind of anti social.

Simon introduces us to Alec and his boyfriend Magnus (unexpected couple), Isabelle and Jace. Isabelle and Alec are siblings but if he had brown eyes or if she has blue eyes they would be identical twins, sort of and Jace is adopted. Every time I hear his name I mentally swoon and want to fall into his arms. What the hell is happening to me?!

"So where did you guys move from?" Isabelle asks

"California"

"Serious is there like topless guys everywhere?!"

"Yeah sort of" I say hesitant

"Oh and I'm sorry about smacking you. We liked called your name at least fifty times and you didn't answer so I hit you kind of last resort"

"You hit Clary!" Simon screams outraged

"Si its fine and its okay I usually get a glass of water poured over my head" I said staring at my brother

"It's your own fault you shouldn't go off into your dream world" I give him a death glare

"Where did you get your clothes from?" Izzy and Magnus ask at the same time

"I dunno some store before we moved"

Izzy and Magnus look at each other and smile and I become nervous "Make over!" they scream. My. Worst. Nightmare. I know that I changed my look but my new clothes are comfortable but stylish and I hate others giving me a makeover.

Suddenly I feel someone breath down my neck and I was about to run a mile until I look up to face a golden angel "You might want to run Red while you still can"

"Are they always like this?" I said trying to raise an eyebrow and to which we both laugh at and I feel someone's eyes burn into the back of my head but I'm probably just paranoid.

"Yeah they are and you looked adorable when you try to raise an eyebrow" I look at him shocked at he seems shocked to what he just said he clears his throat and turns to have a conversation with Alec about sports

Did he really just say that? I'm totally on cloud nine. When I talk to Jon I look at the corner of my eye to see Jace staring at me. I brush it off when I notice the cheerleaders over at the next table winking, waving, and showing their saggy asses to everyone trying to get Jace's attention. Guess what sluts you did!

The final bell rings signalling the end of the day. I actually love this place since the whole incident with Izzy is over we've actually became really good friends considering it's my first day here and me and Jon fit in here.

My only problem is Jace. Jace his looks scream angelic but he's an ass. A total ass. After break he was ignorant, rude and egoistic. He made jokes about my hair which are old, outdated and I've heard every single one and every time we walked into a class room he was snogging whatever whore would accommodate him. It made me sick to my stomach.

Whilst in the car me and my brother joke around for awhile. We walk in though the front door and we are both ambushed by questions about our day. I can't help stare at Jon and Luke. Two years ago our biological father was killed during a home invasion and when mum stared to date Luke- he didn't like it but now they have bonded and they have what I like to call a bromance and every time I say it my hair gets ruffled or they roll their eyes. Childish I know.

I finish my homework and my dinner and I decide after a long day I deserve a nice hot shower. I strip down and hop in and once the water consumes me I begin to relax and so do my muscles, once I'm washed and so is my hair I get out regretfully. I get dried and dressed-I go to my make up table and see something I thought I'd never see.

I scream.


	3. Chapter 3

**CLARY POV**

I woke up and hoped that the person staring at me in the mirror still had her fiery red hair but then reality sunk me like the titanic when I stared into the mirror. The person staring back wasn't me; there was nothing original about her. She blended in.

Last night when I looked into the mirror my red hair was gone and it was replaced with brown hair. Jon put brown hair dye into my shampoo and conditioner which means that I sort of look like Jenna from Pretty Little Liars but without straight hair. I screamed and cried with irritation and absolute anger for what he'd done and right now I'm ignoring him no matter what he does or says I'm ignoring him. Childish I know but if someone dyed your hair and doesn't know if he used permanent dye or not, you'd do it too.

I grab my bag and prepare to walk to school because I know if you put me and him into a combined space only one person will be getting out alive and that person would be me.

"Clary I'm sorry I thought it would be funny and then it would just wash out, please just talk to me" Jon said pulling me into a hug. I push him off me and I see hurt flash in his eyes.

I walk out the door and put my hood up. After about twenty minutes I'm at school and I see Jon standing with everyone talking and when they see me they stop talking so I put my head down and walk to my locker.

"Your brother is an ass" Izzy said

"I would use a way better word than ass but I don't want a detention"

"Can I see your hair? I actually can't believe he dyed it. If one of my brothers did it they would be dead right now"

I reach up and pull my hood down and put my hair over my shoulders. Izzy's eyes are just locked on my hair and well my whole appearance. "Is it that bad?" I ask wearily

"No you actually pull it off. It's hot so embrace it but we need to get your red hair back we can't having you blending in can we?"

She put her arm around my shoulders and I leant into her embrace as we walked to class. I sighed and pushed open the door and walked in and everyone's eyes went to us as I went to my seat which just my luck was right beside Jace.

"Could you please stop staring its freaking me out" Jace's eyes looked like they were going to pop right out of his head.

"Wha wha what happened?" he stuttered

"My demon brother happened and now I'm stuck with brown hair" you could hear the sadness in my voice and then I notice that Jace was no longer looking at my hair he was looking into my eyes.

"Just because your hair is brown doesn't mean anything, yeah I mean you look different but I like your red hair better" he said playing with a single strand of my hair.

We were pulled out of our trance when we heard someone clear their throat, we both turned around to notice that the whole class was staring at us.

"Miss Fray and Mr Lightwood if you could please reframe yourselves from flirting and listen that would help"

I blush deeply and put my head down then I notice Jace is leant back on his chair with a smug expression "Sorry Sir but you know I'm too irresistible and this one couldn't control herself" he said pointing the finger. I kicked him in the shin and he yelped in pain.

"Oh is this correct Miss Fray"

Now it's my turn for pay back "No Sir as you can see Mr Lightwood here is egoistic and I'm actually surprised that his huge head could fit through that door because of his ego but I wasn't flirting or interested by his so called 'charm' so I must be immune"

The teacher laughed and went back to teaching the class and then I felt someone tap me and I turned around to face golden eyes. "That hurt really bad Fray but you're going to fall for me everyone else does"

"But the difference between me and them is that I'm not a slut nor that desperate"

"Ouch three times in a roll this could be a record but you will beg me to kiss you"

"Nope I think you'd be begging considering since you keep staring at me" I said with a huge grin and I noticed that he was smiling too then again our trance ended when the bell rang but before I left I reached over and whispered in his ear "See you're already begging" then I stared him in the eyes and kissed his cheek and walked away but before I was pushed out the door I looked back and Jace's face was indescribable.

**JACE POV**

I stood at the front of the gates with the gang waiting for the newbie's but I actually couldn't wait to see Clary again.

Since I seen her I was immediately drawn to her and this scared me-I've never felt this way towards anyone and it freaked me out. When I'm near her my heart beats faster than the speed of light, I get butterflies (like what sort of man gets butterflies over a girl?) and I sweat like crazy which is gross. Last night I tossed and turned thinking about her- her laugh, smile, cute button nose, freckles, her capability to deny me of all people and last but not least that fiery red hair.

My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest as soon as I seen Jonathan's car park but to my amazement Clary wasn't there.

"Where's Clary?" Simon asks but none of us answer because how the hell are we supposed to know Rat-Face?!

John finally reaches us and he looks horrible. His eyes kind of look swollen as if he cried, he has bags under his eyes and his knuckles are bruised and the skin is broken.

"Where's Clary?" the question is repeated again by Simon

"She's walking here so she'll be here soon"

"Why didn't you drive her?" Izzy asks

"Because she isn't talking to me" he says playing with the skin that is sticking up from the cuts. Wonder what he did for Clary to stop talking to him because she doesn't seem like the person to ignore someone for a pathetic reason.

"What did you do?" I growled

"I played a prank on her and I made a huge mistake with it and now she is completely ignoring me and she is extremely pissed"

"What did you do?" I repeated again. He looked around all of us and his eyes landed on me last.

"I dyed her hair to brown and I don't know if I used permanent dye or not"

"You did what?!" we all shouted at the same time.

Isabelle went to say something but she cut herself off when we seen Clary walking up the steps. She had her head down and her hood up and when she got through the doors Izzy ran after her before the bell rang.

I walked off because if I was near him longer than I should someone was going to get seriously hurt. When the bell went I sat in class and waited for Clary to come in, I was so nervous that my knee was shaking and then Izzy and Clary walked in. All I could do was stare at my Clary her hair was completely brown and she looked anxious at everyone staring at her and she quickly walked to her seat which was right beside me...

After words were exchanged in class and I practically was begging for Clary to kiss me but for longer, on the lips and forever. My hand automatically went to my cheek where it was still tingling and I couldn't help but smile.

"You're in love with her"

Can you guys guess who said that? What happened to Jonathans' fists?

Okay so guys I need **your** help! I finally got City Of Heavenly Fire and it is sitting on my bedside table mocking me because I'm literally scared to read it but also I'm actually unsure if I have to read Infernal Devices to read the last book, so tell me if I have to or not!

So one more point I just started my volunteer work and I'll be doing that three days a week and I actually started last week and I love it so I'll update whenever I can because I am not giving up on this story or you guys!

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**JACE'S POV**

Jace could hear his heart pounding in his ear _thud...thud...thud_, but what he noticed that no-one was in front of him or even talking to him. He listened into someone else's relationship story so maybe he could get some sort of advice.

I'm Jace Lightwood

_Hello Jace! _They chimed in illusion

I have relationship issues it not like I'm bad with the ladies, like come on I'm totally hot, anyways there's this red head and god I just can't get her out of my head. Can anyone give me any advice?

He could hear the awkward silence in his head and all he could picture was tumbleweed and crickets making the silence even more un-bearable. I suck at this! Why couldn't I just admit my feelings for Clary?

She's Izzy's best-friend;

Her brother would beat the shit out of me;

She deserves someone who can treat her better than I ever could;

I'm known as the school's player and heart-breaker but I'm insecure and I have no dating experience or _any_ experience if you catch me...

There are so so so many reasons why we shouldn't be together but I have a feeling that I have to protect her and I have these feelings for her that I don't understand.

They really need a support group for me or I could speak to get guidance counsellor.

Fuck who am I?

**Clary's POV**

After I left the classroom I was all giddy and oh my god dare I even say girly? Gasp. What has Jace freaking lightwood done to me?

There's something about him that just wants me to have that romantic slow motion run into each other's arms he lifts me up and spins me and then we kiss and it's the most passionate kiss in history.

Is it wrong for me to imagine this or have I actually fallen head over heels for Jace? Wait don't answer that!

I brush my fingers over my lips and even by just kissing him on the cheek, my lips are tingling. Weird. As I turn the corner I bump into someone and our books scatter across the hall.

"Oh my go I'm really sorry" I say apologetic

"Its okay I wasn't looking where I was going" he said

"Either was I" I pick up my books and to notice that he already has his.

He holds out a book "Oh I think this is yours"

"Yeah um well thanks and sorry again"

I turn around and began to walk away until a hand grabs my upper arm tightly and who ever this guy is has a strong grip.

"I'm Sebastian" says the guys with the eyes dark as night and they look kind of demon-ish.

"I'm Clary"

"Yeah I know who you are we have many classes together. What are you doing this Friday night? Because I was thinking that me and you should get to know each other more" he says wriggle his eyebrow. Gross!

I pulled out of his grasp and stepped back "I'll pass" I could tell not many girls have rejected him and honestly I get it he's nice looking and every girl wants to be the one to tame him and get him settled down but he gives out this type of dangerous vibe. Note to self stay away from Sebastian.

He went to continue speaking but Izzy and John came around the corner "Come on Clare lets go" John said while putting his arm around my shoulders as we walk away. "What the hell was that about?!" he continued.

We get to our table to notice that everyone is already here "Nothing we bumped into each other-"

"Wait who are you talking about?" Jace interjected

"Sebastian" they all said 'oh god' at once

"Clary please tell me you rejected him" Simon pleaded

"I did. I told him and I quote 'I pass'" wonder why they are all of a sudden nervous and kind of freaking out so obviously there has to be bad blood between them or something serious has happened in the school involving him.

"Thank god I don't think I could handle my baby sis dating a rumoured rapist"

"Rapist" I whispered-screamed

"Come by our house after school and we'll explain everything" Izzy says

We soon change the subject and I couldn't help worry what would have happened if Izzy and my big brother didn't turn around that corner? Would he actually do something in public? Okay calm down Clary there's nothing to worry about you're not in any danger and he isn't going to hurt you because you'll be with your friends, you'll avoid him and you don't sit near him in any classes that you're in. Everything is going to be fine.

I feel a poke on my arm and I gasp in pain and I look up to be sort of face to face with my golden angel, Okay has not yours. "Are you okay?" he says looking at me looking for any obvious injuries.

"Yeah I'm fine"

He frowned and he started to pull my jacket off my arm "What the hell do you think you are doing?!" he doesn't listen and whilst my efforts to make him to stop doesn't work and that everyone has already left. He eventually gets it off and he expects the grip bruise on my arm and I notice that rage and anger is glazing in his eyes. He's seeing red.

"Did he do this to you?" He grits through his teeth. All I can do is make a pathetic attempt to nod my head. Jace suddenly jumps up and begins to walk over to Sebastian's table but I run in front of him and put my hands on his rock hand sculptured chest... _snap out of it!_

"Jace please just leave it, it's just a bruise"

"He needs to be taught a lesson"

"Jace please just leave it, you'll get into trouble and I don't want that. If you're going to get into trouble at least have a way way better reason"

"Whets a better reason than this Clary?" he says bringing his hand to my cheek he says looking into my eyes a few seconds later he coughs and steps back and I'm sure he can see the hurt in my eyes. "Come on I'll walk you to class"

Why did I agree to go to Izzy's house? All I want to do is go back home, pig out and watch Marvel films.

**UNKNOWN POV**

I've seen the way he looks at her, smiles at her and flirts with her but he doesn't stand a chance. She's mine. Jace better back off because if he doesn't... um let's just say that some oh so horrible things are going to happen and I'll enjoy every tear drop that is shed, every punch that is thrown, the heart-break and every blood drop that is spilled.

Jace is about to learn that Clary and I belong together...

**Hello so how did you guys like this chapter? Sorry its late but volunteering is draining me anyways my mum brought me to watch Transformers: Age of Extinction and I loved it! If you haven't seen it go now don't just sit there beg someone to go with you or go alone... but hey you will have food so what else matters?! And if you haven't watched The Fault of Our Stars GO NOW! I loved it too and it followed the book (which is kind of rare) but seriously if you need to cry no-one will judge you; I know from experience! *hides face***

**So how do you guys think I'm doing with Jace's view? Please tell me because I don't know if you like me doing his view or not so please review!**

**Review!**


End file.
